


Only a little bit of acceptance

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geraltwhumpweek2020, Introspection, Ostracism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: He walked silently to the stable where Roach was patiently waiting for him. He took her lead and started to make his way back to the woods, he knows there is a river not to far from the village, but far enough that he could wash in the river in peace.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Only a little bit of acceptance

Geralt open the inn’s door, he wished he could have rather stayed in the woods never having to go near human settlements. The words the people whisper to each other, he can hear the words:

“Bloody mutant”  
“Freak”  
“Inhuman”  
“Monster”

He draws his cloak closer to himself. Letting his eyes dropped down, he did not say anything, not that it would help him. They would just think that he is looking for trouble and then he would be run out of the bloody village or stoned again.

He walked over to the Alderman and showed him the drowner’s heads. The Alderman made a disgusted face at the head’s and motioned for someone to come and take them away. The coin purse was thrown to him. Geralt gave a slight frown but still did not say anything at all. He pocketed the money and made his way out of the establishment. 

He walked silently to the stable where Roach was patiently waiting for him. He took her lead and started to make his way back to the woods, he knows there is a river not to far from the village, but far enough that he could wash in the river in peace. 

There was nothing around him for miles. It made him smile slightly, settle the pain that was coming through his heart at the words the humans had said. He longed for a place where he could be part of something, where there would be someone to love him for him and he could love the person back. 

Before he truly realised was, he at the river, he started to search for a camping spot and enough grass for Roach. Slowly he started to unpack her tack. He throws one of his bags onto the floor, Roach gave him a slight neigh in his ear, gently trying to get her nose against his cheek. 

Geralt reach out to her and buries his face against her neck, slowly tears started to make there why down his face. “Why?” The only question on his mind. Why do they think that Witcher’s do not have emotions, why do they think that we do not care, when it is exactly the opposite? 

Witcher’s care to much, they feel too much at once and from young they were learned not to be led with their emotions. To stay true as monster hunters nothing more nothing less. 

Geralt took a shaky breath and pulled away from Roach, he started to search for an apple he kept in the bag for Roach. He took his knife and sliced it for her, while feeding her and petting her he started to feel the tension slowly draining away. 

When the apple was finished, he started to search for dry sticks for a fire. After that he would need to hunt something for dinner and stocking up his supplies. Just a little bit more of a relative normal routine for him. 

Geralt was happy when he started to hunt and found a relatively big deer, riding with sickness. He pushed the part of himself down that felt guilty for feeling happy, but he knows he would not have killed it if it was healthy. 

He went back to his camp; he lay the deer down on his back with the legs spread. He easily found the sternum, using his knife he made an incision down to the belly to the genitals. Geralt smelled the blood going up his making him smile again, he was hungry from the hunt and this would be the first proper meal he would have in a few days. 

He pulled out his small pot, dropping the heart and liver into it. He was planning to use the rest of the meat to make jerky. Geralt work quick and effectively. A quick igni has a fire going while he salted the last of the meat, he started to hang the jerky over it, far enough that it would not cook but just dry out. 

He gathers the rest of the carcass he would not use and started to make his way back deeper into the forest where if an animal come over it, he would not be bothered. A sad smile made its way to his face.

How was this so different from humans? He hunted for his food just like them. He still gets cold in the evenings close to winter. But to them is he nothing more than a freak, someone who should not have existed.  
When he got back to camp, he retrieves the bag he had carelessly thrown down, he fished his second pair of clothes and soap out. Well the only spare pair he has. He started to make his why down to the river, he founded a piece of rock to put his dry clothes and the soap down. 

He quickly got undressed and waltz right into the river. The cold-water flow over him, but it still helped him to relax a little bit. He dunks under the water letting it flow over him. Slowly the negative thoughts started to quiet down inside his head. 

He started to wash himself, first using the sand to rub the dirt off him. Handful of sand slowly scrubbed at his skin, cleaning the gunk and blood off him. He swims over to the rock where he put his soap, he works secondly a good later of soap onto his skin. Feeling the last bit of dirt washing away made him give a slight purr. He quiets down immediately again. He knows it is best not to get attached to anything giving him joy, because somehow it always gets strips away. 

The feeling would end soon enough, and he would be back to his normal brooding self. 

They days turned into months and the months into years. Always the same in every village that he gets treated the same why. Sometimes they would tolerate him long enough to eat at the inn, but he never stayed at a place long enough for anything else. They want him just to do his work and then he is pushed aside again. 

Every time it happens, it feels like another piece of himself is destroy. He always made sure to keep his cloak on him, pushed over his bleached white hair. 

Geralt sit quietly in the corner of the inn drinking his cheap beer. The people almost did not notice him and for that he felt glad. He listens with half an ear to the music the bard was making. He could say with confidence that his voice and lute playing skills was exceptionally good, but the lyrics was shit. Not that Geralt would ever say that to him or anyone else. 

He did not expect the bard to make his why over to him. 

He did not say anything when the bard sat down before him, he took a sip of the beer. He took a discreet sniff to try and figure out why the human would come to him. He did not smell any fear, only content and happiness.

“So, you are the only one who did not comment on my singing. Three words or less.” The bard spoke with confidence as if the fact that he just was pelt with bread did not bother him. Geralt looked at with distrust. “I drink alone.” He wishes he now he did not stop here to re supply. Geralt started to gather his swords. It is his time to leave.

The bard started to follow him. When they were outside, he said softly: “I know who you are. You are Geralt of Rivia.” He sounded so pleased with himself. He did not wait for a response. “I am Jaskier.” 

Geralt did not do the trouble of replying to him. He just got Roach got onto her and started to leave the village. Slowly they started to make there why out of the village while Jaskier talked the whole time next to him. He did not understand why he would be following him, why he even talked to him to start with. 

Soon evening started to fall, Geralt knows he should set up camp but what should he do with the bard? He cannot just leave him out in the wilderness. With a groan he realised he is going to have to take of the bard until he reaches the next town.

He saw a clearing a few miles up from where they are now, it would be a good place to camp for the night. “We are almost going to make camp.” Geralt muttered. Jaskier gave him a beaming smile. Geralt hand twitch when he saw the smile. Why in the world would he smile at him? 

Soon they were at the clearing. Jaskier immediately started to help Geralt to set up camp. He did not flinch at the strange look he got from Geralt. While Geralt unpack Roach was Jaskier busy to lay down the bedrolls. When he was finished with the bedrolls he started to search for branches for a fire. 

The whole time he was busy to talk to Geralt. He did not look bothered by the fact that Geralt was not really responding to him. Geralt looked slightly impressed by the fact that he could make a fire at least.   
Before either off them realising it was there a stew busy on the fire, Geralt had put in some rabbit he had hunted and Jaskier had added herbs for seasoning. Geralt looked at him from the corner of his eyes. 

“Why do you want to follow a Witcher around?” Jaskier looked thoughtful for a moment. “I saw the why the people were watching you at the inn and well I heard what they say. But I just got the feeling that they are looking into prejudice and not who you really are. And well I would like to change that.” Geralt gave him a glare that told him he was not impressed with what he just said. “I do not need pity.” The growl told Jaskier more than the words. 

“It is not pity. It is care.” His voice was soft, but it seemed to settle Geralt mood a little bit. They ate their dinner in silence. 

Tomorrow would be a new day with new challenges, but they would work through it the best they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story please. And constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
